Map:Casa
Documentation * Urban Terror Level * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Title : Casa Filename : ut4_casa.bsp Author : SweetnutZ (Updated for 4.0 by BladeKiller) Date : 07/28/2001 (Updated for 4.0 03/25/2007) E-mail address : mercjohns@hotmail.com Homepage URL : http://www.twisted-strand.com/mercer -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Level Description * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A dusty Spanish town sets the tone for European urban combat. Tight alleys and open areas merge in this small fast-paced map. Just don't try to get on the roofs. It's a waste of time :) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Single Player : Yes (bots) Gamemodes : FFA, TP DM, TP Survivor Suggested player load : 2 to 16 New Textures : Yes (99% my own) New Sounds : Yes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Construction * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Map Base : None Prefabs used : None Mapobjects used : lamp.md3, by Meaty shrubbery.md3 by Lunaran defcon_tree by Defcon. : trees and flowers were replaced with Frozen Sand models Editor used : q3radiant 202 Other utilities used : GtkRadiant for compiling Known Bugs : Some of the roofs clip out of view because of lowered sky brushes, used to keep r_speeds at a manageable level. Sort of a choice, either a few areas where the roofs clip out funny, or bad r_speeds. Compile machine : AMD Thunderbird 1.2 gigahz, 512 mb DDR ram. BSP time : 28 Seconds. RAD time : 19 Minutes, 57 Seconds. VIS time : 26 Minutes, 16 Seconds. Total Brushes : 3236 DM spawns : 14 TP spawns : 80 (4 groups of 20, 2 spots per team) Locations : 8 $location var's for teamplay. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * OTHER LEVELS BY THE AUTHOR * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Siberia -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * CREDITS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Major credit to all of the various texture resource site that I created my textures from. All of my textures were created from photosource, found at a variety of locations, then made to tile and etc. Some textures were combined, merged, yadda yadda. Since I can't remember exactly where I got all my textures, I will reference the sites I *know* I visited. Thanks to the following sites/authors: http://art.net/~jeremy/photo/public_texture/index.html http://www.shaderlab.com http://www.saturn-online.de/~cosmo/mats.htm http://textures.forrest.cz/ http://digital-eel.com/surface/files.htm http://wadfather.game-edit.com/ http://www.levelediting.de/index.php3?site=texturestudio.inc http://eye.box.sk/tex.php3?infile=textures/index Thanks to Nick Coombe (Crinity) for his great Environment skybox http://www.planethalflife.com/crinity Thanks to Meaty, Lunaran and Defcon for the use of their great map models. Lunaran Tons of thanks to WetWired, Battlecow, Tub, Nrgizer and BBQ (the other SID mappers) for their valuable experience in helping me learn to map. I'd be lost without you guys. I would also like to thank DaveJ, GlenC and Narby for their very inspiring CounterStrike maps, (dust, italy, inferno). * COPYRIGHT / PERMISSIONS * -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Authors MAY NOT use this level as a base to build additional levels. This map MAY NOT be sold, or in any other way turn into profit for any other person than the author. This map MAY be distributed on any media as long as this media is distributed freely without anyone having to pay for it and this text file is included. This level is designed for the Quake 3 Total Conversion "Urban Terror" and is not to be used, replicated or edited for any other Mod, Total Conversion, Game or Game Engine. Category:Standard Maps